And Guppy Makes Three
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Nuala had lived? Well here's your chance! This is a look into the life of Abe, Nuala and their guppy, from a few months before his birth and beyond!R&R please
1. In The Beginning

I own nothing except, Aidan and the handmaidens.  
This fic was inspired by poisonapple88's picture Perchance To Dream

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter1  
In The Beginning…

Nuala smiled as she sat in the Bureau's large library re-reading Alfred Tennyson's "In Memoriam", the skirts of her blue gown cascaded about her like a waterfall. She looked up to see a tall slender elf with hip length white hair, golden honey colored eyes and pale skin similar to her own come in wearing a light green long sleeved gown with a dark green sash and carrying a tray of tea and fruit.

Nuala smiled, 'Thank you, Eetah.'

Eetah merely smiled and left.

Nuala smiled and gave a contented sigh; it had been nearly a year since her brother's attempt at raising the golden army. She had persuaded Nuada to destroy the crown and he had since ascended the throne of Bethemoora. He had tried to persuade her to stay at the palace but she had declined saying her place was with Abraham. He had begrudgingly conceded to her choice but only on the condition that she take her ladies maids with her at which she told him she would bring three and after a few moments of disagreement he agreed. Little had she known that with her ladies maids he sent trunks and chests containing all the linens, trappings and finery of her rooms at the palace.

* * *

'Erehtay, I assure you, I'm fine.' Nuala sighed later that evening as she rubbed her temples.

'If you are sure, then I shall leave you to your thoughts, your highness.' Erehtay sighed in defeat. She placed a small bottle on the table next to Nuala, 'I will leave it, should you have need for it.' With that the older elf left; the skirts of her gown rustling.

Nuala sighed as she uncorked the bottle and breathed deeply. The soothing scent of mint quelled the churning of her stomach and eased the slight ache in her head. She looked over at the large, empty tank several feet away and sighed; she missed Abraham. He had been gone for a little over a month and a half; halfway around the world in Russia with Hellboy, Dr. Krauss and the other agents on a mission. Nuala sighed and gently touched her belly; she smiled, although she was only a little over three months pregnant she could already sense her child's presence and already knew she was having a son and since elves carried their children for only seven months she had only four more months left.

* * *

Nuala sighed later that evening as her ladies maids bustled about the room; turning down the blankets of the bed, gathering the dress and garments she'd worn that day to be washed and taking away the tray from her evening tea.

Nuala looked up suddenly, a look of excitement on her face; she smiled and without a word to her confused ladies maids rushed from the room clad only in her nightgown.

'Your highness!' Erehtay exclaimed in dismay as she quickly grabbed the robe at the foot of the bed and went after Nuala.

'Abraham!' Nuala cried out happily as she embraced him.

'Hello, my love.' Abe replied with a smile as he eagerly returned Nuala's embrace and kissed her gently.

'I missed you.' Nuala murmured into Abe's chest.

'I missed you, too.' Abe replied as Erehtay came bustling down the winding stair case.

'Your highness, you'll catch your death! Here, cover up, you're practically indecent.' Erehtay scolded gently as she held the robe out.

Abe gave an amused smile as he watched as Nuala slid her arms into the robe and tide the sash. Although he was glad for Erehtay's concern for Nuala at times she could be a little unnerving.

'Thank you, Erehtay, you and the others are dismissed for the night.' Nuala replied with a smile.

'Yes, your highness, good night.' Erehtay responded with a gentle nod of her head.

Nuala smiled as she lay cradled in Abe's arms in the early morning hours, her fingers softly tracing over the patterns of his shoulder, she loved him so much.

'You need to return to your tank, Abraham.' She murmured softly, sitting up.

Abe nodded silently, gave her gentle kiss and got up. 'I'll see you in the morning.' He murmured.

An hour or so later as Abe floated serenely in his tank he couldn't help but smile. He was excited yet utterly terrified that in four short months a tiny son named Aiden would be coming into his and Nuala's lives.

In all his life Abe never thought he would ever have the chance to have a family and now he was going to be a father. He had been overjoyed when Nuala told him they were going to have a son but a small part of him had hoped that they would be having a girl, but a son was just as welcome.

At times he couldn't help but wonder what their son would look like: would he have Nuala's beautiful eyes? Would he have his blue coloring or Nuala's pale skin? Would he have gills or Nuala's pointed ears? He secretly hoped that his son wouldn't have gills. Of all the things he was uncertain of there was one thing he was certain of, and that was that his son would never be without the love of his mother and father. His son wasn't even here yet and he already loved him so much.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review!!


	2. A Brother's Love

* * *

CH2

A Brother's Love

* * *

'Hello, brother.' Nuala greeted her brother outside the entrance of the court hall, several weeks later.

Nuada smiled as he gently embraced his sister, 'Hello, sister, you look well.'

'As do you, brother.' Nuala replied with a smile as she walked with Nuada into the court hall.

Nuada smiled as he called the council meeting to order; he enjoyed having his sister in attendance at council meetings.

He watched as she took a seat on a bench by the wall, her ladies maids, Erehtay and Adella took seats on either side of her on lower benches and Eetah, much to his great surprise, sank gracefully down, in front of Nuala, to sit on the hard stone floor, the skirts of her gown settling about her like a coal grey pool.

He had found some of his councilors reactions to his sister's rounded belly rather amusing, Nuala's relationship with Abraham wasn't very widely known. He was happy that his sister had found a mate that loved her so unconditionally. He had no doubt that his sister would be a wonderful mother, she was kind, gentle, nurturing and so loving. Secretly he was excited about being an uncle.

* * *

'I trust Abraham is looking after your health and that of the child's.' Nuada asked several hours later as he walked with Nuala in the garden.

Nuala smiled and gave a soft laugh, 'Yes, Abraham is very attentive to Aidan's health as well as my own.'

Nuada looked at his sister inquisitively, 'Aidan?'

'Yes, that is the name Abraham and I have decided on.' Nuala replied with a fond smile.

As she felt soft kick; she smiled and placed her hand on her belly where the kick originated, he must be restless, she thought as she rubbed her belly with a small smile.

'…_I'm bored…' Aidan thought unhappily as he kicked his feet. He could hear sounds but they were faint. 'Maybe mama, will read to me.' he thought hopefully. He wiggled slightly as he turned around. 'Or maybe ada will show me more pictures.' He liked the pictures he saw in his mind, there were so many things, but he didn't really know what they were. His ada had shown him an image of a face when he heard his mother talk and knew that the image must be of his mother._

Nuada nodded. They walked in silence for a few moments before Nuada spoke.

'Will you be returning to the palace for his delivery?'

Nuala sighed softly, 'No, brother. He'll be born at home, with Abraham.'

Nuada gave a sad smile, 'If that is your decision, than so be it.'

'…_I'm tired…' Aidan thought sleepily as he popped his thumb into his mouth and let himself fall asleep to the rhythmic movement of his mother walking. _

* * *


	3. Missing

Chapter 3  
Missing

* * *

Nuala smiled that evening as she re-read one particular passage from Alfred Tennyson's "In Memoriam". It was a passage that was very fitting.

'"…So runs my dream: But what am I? An infant crying in the night: An infant crying for the light: And with no language but a cry…"' Nuala closed the book and stroked her belly with a contented sigh.

…_aren't you going to read more? Aidan thought in disappointment. He loved to hear his mother read, even if he didn't understand what was being said, he could hear her voice and feel it too. He liked hearing his ada read, too. _

* * *

Nuala turned over onto her side and instinctively reached out for Abe's arm but her hand met nothing but an empty space. She sighed sadly, she missed Abraham. He and the others had been called away to assist the Colorado Bureau with a Sand Wurm infestation. A gentle stirring within her belly alerted Nuala that her son was awake.

'You miss him, too, little one.' She murmured sadly, stroking her belly.

_'…mama…where is ada…?' Aidan thought sadly. He didn't really know how but he could always sense when his ada was near by and when he wasn't. And right now he knew his ada was not near because his mother sounded sad, she very rarely sounded sad and when she did it was because his ada was gone. He didn't like it when his mother was sad. _

* * *

'I've missed you, so much.' Nuala murmured, two weeks later, as she lay curled up next to Abe.

Abe smiled, as he traced nonsensical patterns on the skin of her belly, 'I missed you too.'

'…_I missed you, ada,… where did you go?' Aidan thought quizzically. When there was no immediate reply he gave a hard kick '…ada… !' he thought impatiently. _

A strong kick within Nuala's belly made Abe laugh and caress her belly, 'I missed you too, little one.' Abe smiled as he gazed lovingly at Nuala, several weeks later. She was a little over seven months pregnant and it showed greatly; her large belly looked very out of place on her slender form, but to him she looked lovelier than ever. He felt like he was the luckiest guy on earth to have someone as wonderful as her in his life and he felt honored to be the father of the tiny life that was sheltered within her womb.

* * *


	4. Welcome To The Outside World

Chapter4  
Welcome To The Outside World

AN:Italics signifies what Aidan is thinking  
AN2: yes I know the drill I own what is mine and I do not own what is not mine  
AN3: yes I know the format sucks, it's not my fault I had it laid out perfectly but for some reason known only to god and when I upload the format doesn't go with it!!

* * *

'…not much longer now, your highness.' Erehtay replied with a gentle smile, as she pulled the blankets back over Nuala's lower body. 'Would you like me to call for the healer?', Nuala shook her head.

Erehtay nodded and left.

Nuala shuddered suddenly and grasped at Abe's hand and sobbed.

'What? What's wrong?' Abe asked, pulling her onto his lap.

'He's so frightened.' She cried, 'He's terrified and there's nothing I can do for him.'

'Yes there is,' Abe murmured softly as he placed his hands over hers on the bottom of her belly, Nuala looked up at him in confusion. Abe went on, 'we send him all the love and comfort we can.'

Abe sent every ounce of love he could to their soon to be born son.

'We're here, little one, we're here. Everything will be alright, mama and ada will never let anything hurt you.' Abe murmured.

'We love you, so much, little one. Your ada and I are here.' Nuala whispered softly.

'…_mama…ada…' Aidan thought as an image of two sets of hands; one blue pair and one pale pair, cradling a pale belly, came to his mind. His mama and ada were holding him, he was safe, and his mama and ada would protect him. _

* * *

Several hours later, Nuala lay on her side, breathing heavily, Erehtay sat next to her gently dabbing her brow and neck with a damp cloth.

'Nice even breaths,' Eetah murmured stroking Nuala's back.

"It hurts." Nuala whimpered holding her belly.

"I know," Eetah soothed. "It won't be much longer now."

'You're almost ready.' Abe said softly.

'…_mama… what's happening…!' Aidan thought franticly, as the walls of his watery world burst and he felt himself being forced down, '…mama!'_

'Abraham…' Nuala murmured tensely.

'I'm here.' Abe murmured softly as Nuala sat up slightly with a grimace.

'Abraham…' she gasped 'it's time!'

'Shhh, it's going to be fine.' Abe said as he checked her progress. 'Big breathe in and push. Come on push, push that's it,' Abe coaxed, as the top of the baby's head started coming out, Nuala stopped to breathe.'Don't stop, Nuala, keep pushing, come on, keep pushing, that's it, you almost got the head out, come on, push the head out, that's it, that's it, there we go.' Abe said as the head slid out.'The head's out.' Abe said as he carefully cleaned off the tiny face of his son and gently felt around his neck in case his cord had slipped about his neck; thankfully it hadn't. Nuala's soft voice brought him out of his inspection. He watched as Nuala reached out a shaky hand to him and he quickly took it in his own. His heart nearly broke as he took in her tired appearance; her skin was flushed and covered in a sheen of perspiration, her hair was slightly tangled and the shoulders of her nightgown had slid down; exposing her the tops of her breasts.

'Show me…' she murmured softly. Her tired features turned to a look of awe as a flood of images and emotions rushed through her, 'beautiful…'

'Alright I need another push to get the shoulders out.' Abe murmured several minutes later.

'I can't.' Nuala whimpered, 'I'm too tired.'

'_Mama…I'm scared!' Aiden thought with a terrified whimper. He could hear sounds; he could hear his mother making a noise that frightened him, he'd never heard his mother make this noise before and he didn't like it. _

'Just a little more, Nuala, just a little more and he'll be here.' Abe murmured.

'You're doing so well, m'lady.' Adella encouraged

Nuala arched her back and cried out in pain as she pushed, she was so tired.

'That's it, one last push, come on, one more push!' Abe urged in excitement as a tiny shoulder slid out followed closely by the other.

'_No!' Aiden thought frantically as he felt hands grasping him. 'No…don't take me from my mama!'_

This is it, little one, I have no more strength to give to you. Nuala thought as she gave one last weak push.

Nuala gave a weak cry and a tiny body slid out into Abe's waiting hands.

'That's it! There we go.' Abe said happily as he gave his son a sharp slap on the rear and smiled as he gave a shuddered gasp then a loud howl. 'That's it, Aidan, nice big cry.'

'_No, put me back!' Aidan thought thrashing his arms and kicking his legs frantically, 'it's cold! Mama! Ada!'_

Nuala fell back tiredly against Erehtay.

'You have a son, your highness.' Erehtay said with a smile.

'_Mama! Where's my mama!?' Aiden thought franticly as he cried loudly for his mother. __He didn't like this new place, where ever he was, it was cold and scary._

Nuala smiled weakly as she heard the cries of her son, she had never heard anything more wonderful in her entire life. She looked up through half closed eyes and smiled.

Abe stared in wonder at the tiny infant he held in his arms, he had his mother's mouth, nose and almond shaped eyes as well as her pointed ears, his skin was pale blueish white with his father's stripes and markings. His head was covered in soft white and gold tipped fuzz. His tiny webbed fingers were balled up into fists and his tiny feet kicked out as he wailed. 'You're alright, Aidan, ada has you. Ada's here. You're alright, little one.'

'Abraham…' Nuala murmured tiredly, 'is he well?'

Abe looked up, 'he's perfect,' he murmured as he set their son in her arms. The tiny infant immediately huddled against Nuala's chest; loud cries subsiding into soft whimpers.

'...he's beautiful...' she breathed in awe, 'welcome, my son.'

_Aidan felt himself being set down on a warm surface he stopped crying as he heard a voice.'…mama…' he thought opening his eyes only to quickly shut them again against the light._'…_mama… the light hurts my eyes…' he thought with a whimper as he opened his eyes again to stare up at his mother, '…it's so cold, mama…' _

Nuala smiled brightly as Aidan opened his eyes; they were a brilliant blue color with flecks of gold, 'Hello, little one. It's alright, you're here now, you're safe.'

Abe stared at his son and smiled, 'Hello, Aidan.'

'…_I know you…' Aidan thought sleepily. '…you're my ada…'_

'Poor thing,' Nuala murmured stroking Aidan's tiny hand. She smiled as tiny webbed fingers curled about her finger tightly. Aidan yawned and drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_REVIEWING, MUCH LIKE TIPPING, IS NOT A CITY IN CHINA!!!  
REVIEW!!!


	5. Things To Do, Places To Go, People To Se

AN: I OWN NOTHING Except Aidan, the handmaidens and unfortunatly Fossen.

* * *

Chapter5  
Things To Do, Places To Go, People To See

* * *

Aidan howled two hours later as he was laid out and measured and weighed.

'Well, you certainly are a good size, Aidan, you're just about twelve inches long and you weigh a little over seven pounds. You certainly have a good set of lungs.' Abe chuckled as he carefully diapered his tiny son and wrapped him in a warm blanket. 'Alright, let's get you back to your mother.'

_Aidan stared at all the strange things he saw as he was being carried, there were so many people and they all wanted to look at him. But all he wanted was to go to sleep. His ada was currently talking to funny looking bald man who was waving about a bunch of papers and going on about something. 'Ada… make him go away so we can go back to mama…' he thought sleepily._

'I'm very sorry Dr. Manning, but I really must be going,' Abe said as he gently rubbed Aidan's back.

'Of course, congratulations by the way.' Manning said with a muttered sigh as he left.

* * *

As Abe entered his and Nuala's room he was abruptly stopped by an older Elvin man; who, with a look of disdain, took Aidan from his arms.

'I will ask that you take leave of this room. Your services are no longer required or wanted here.' The Elvin man said scornfully.

'Fossen that is enough!' Nuala admonished, 'Abraham has every right to be in this room.'

Abe stared for a moment before he went and sat down next to Nuala, who smiled apologetically at him.

'This is Fossen, he's been my family's physician since before my brother and I were born. He's very particular when it comes to the health and documentation of the royal family of Bethmoora.'

Abe simply nodded and watched as Fossen began to examine his son.

* * *

'I see no reason for him to have them.' Fossen argued forty five minutes later as he motioned towards Aidan's hands.

'He'll use them to swim under water later in life.' Abe replied, offended at the physician's audacity to tell them that the webbing between Aidan's fingers and toes should be removed so he wouldn't look so strange.

'He's an elf, not a fish!' Fossen roared in anger.

Aidan began to wail from where he lay on the table. Before either male could blink Nuala was out of bed and at the table gathering a screaming Aidan into her arms.

'Shhh, it's alright, mama's here.' She murmured, 'Fossen, Abraham and I do not wish nor do we want to remove the webbing between Aidan's fingers or toes.'

'Very well,' Fossen huffed as he gathered his things and left.

* * *

Abe sighed later that afternoon as he carefully prepared the syringe in his hand. Even though Aidan had been born only ten hours ago he still needed to be immunized. Best to get it done now, Abe thought dejectedly, he didn't want to cause any discomfort to his son.

Nuala looked up as Abraham returned to their room syringe in hand. She had been a little apprehensive about the whole immunization process. Abraham had told her that Aidan would be given a series of injections over time to prevent any life threatening illnesses.

'Alright,' Abe said, as he wiped disinfectant onto the tiny arm of his son, then as gently as he possibly could gave him the injection. He winced as Aidan began to scream his protestation. 'I'm sorry, little one, but it was for your own good.'

'Shhh, hush now, little one. It's all over now.' Nuala murmured, holding the screaming infant close to her.

* * *

REVIEWING, MUCH LIKE TIPPING, IS NOT A CITY IN CHINA!!!  
REVIEW!!!


	6. Insomnia

just a short little cuteness chapter, ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 6  
Insomnia

* * *

Abe sighed as he got up for the fourth time that night. Aidan had been fussy all day and he apparently wasn't going to let a simple thing like his parents need to sleep interfere with his mood.

'You've been fed and changed, little one, what more could you possibly want?' Abe asked the six day old infant as he picked him up. 'Why don't we go for a walk and let your mother get some sleep.'

After walking up and down in front of their room for about twenty some minutes he found himself in the tank room sitting on the steps leading into the water, his feet in the water.

Abe chuckled as he watched as Aidan gazed at the water, mesmerized by its glimmering, rippling surface. 'That's the exact face I made when I saw your mother. ' Abe bent forward carefully so the tips of Aidan's feet touched the water.

_Aidan was surprised when his feet touched the water, it was nothing like the water he remembered being in for so long, this water was cold but it felt nice. He kicked his feet at the water and was rewarded with a soft splashing sound. He kicked his feet again and was again rewarded by a splashing sound. He liked this sound._

Abe smiled as he watched as Aidan cautiously kicked at the water a few times. 'You're going to be a very good swimmer some day, no matter what that dusty old Fossen says. Maybe when you're a little older I can take you for a little swim, but for now I think it's time for you to go back to bed.'

_

* * *

_

review OR YE SHALL PAY!!!! (insert evil laugh) Nah! I'm just #$%ing with ya. Please review!!


	7. A Visit With Uncle

Another short and sweet chapter for ya. I own nothing that does not belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 7  
A Visit With Uncle

* * *

Nuala was woken up early the next morning by the sound of the alarms going off. In his crib Aidan was screaming.

'_Mama, make it stop. It hurts my ears!' Aidan thought as he wailed in discomfort._

'Shhh, it's alright, Aidan, it's alright.' Nuala murmured as she scooped Aidan up out of his crib and did her best to soothe him. She donned her dressing gown and made her way out to the second floor of the library where she could see people rushing around. She sighed, another mission, she thought as Abe came up to her.

'We shouldn't be gone too long, it's just a group of werewolves.' Abe said reassuringly.

'Be careful, Abraham.' Nuala murmured as she embraced him.

'I will.' Abe replied as he left.

* * *

'Fossen advised us to have them removed.' Nuala said later that day as she sat with her brother in his study.

'I see no reason why you should. They do not seem to cause him any discomfort.' Nuada said as he held his nephew. 'He certainly is very alert for one so young.'

Nuala smiled as she watched Aidan look about curiously, bright blue eyes wide open. 'Yes, he seems to enjoy looking at his surroundings more than anything else.'

_Aidan stared at the man holding him. His mother had called him his uncle. 'How come you look like mama?' he thought in confusion, his uncle looked a lot like his mother except his mouth was dark colored and his mother's was light colored. His hair looked like his mother's hair as did his eyes. _

'He resembles you, sister.' Nuada said with a smile as he gave Aidan back to Nuala.

Nuala smiled, 'he resembles his father as well, and I think he will be a very good swimmer when he is older.'

'_Mama, I'm hungry.' Aidan thought as he sucked his thumb. _

_

* * *

_

REVIEW!!


	8. Bedtime Story

Alright you all know the drill by now, if you don't see chapter 1.  
In other words....I OWN NOTHING THAT IS NOT MINE!!!

Now... ON WITH THE MADNESS!  
Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 8  
Bedtime Story

* * *

'There we are, all clean.' Abe said lifting Aidan out of the basin he and Nuala had been using to bathe Aidan in for the past five weeks. The little boy was almost a month and a half old now.

'_Can't I stay in longer, ada? I want to play more.' Aidan thought in disappointment as he was lifted out of the warm water. He liked it when he got to play in his bath water, it was fun._

'_Ada, I'm cold.' Aidan thought with a whimper._

'Alright, let's get you dried off.' Abe said dried Aidan with a towel and dressed him for bed.

Abe smiled as he sat down in the rocking chair next to Aidan's crib, 'It's funny, now that I look back, when your mother and I first met she thought that her brother, your uncle, had sent me to get the last crown piece.'

Aidan looked up at his father with a look that clearly said keep going.

'You see back then your uncle wasn't very nice. He wanted to destroy the human race with the Golden Army. And well, I loved your mother so much, I was willing to risk all of humanity to save her and I gave your uncle the last piece of the crown. But thankfully your mother is much more adept at persuasion than anyone I've ever met and was able to talk your uncle out of raising the Golden Army. To make a long story short your uncle now not only is King of Bethmoora but also has to work with the Bureau on missions and logistics for the rest of his natural life, which is a very long time for an elf I might add. And I got a very stern talking to about deceit and being deceived from your uncle Red that involved several slaps upside the head and your mother told me that what I did was very foolish and that I should never have done something like that even if it is to save her.' Abe sighed, 'but then again little one, if I had to do it all over again I would have made the same choice, because that's how much I love your mother, I would give my life for her if I had to I would even do the dishes for her, which, might I add, I do.

* * *

_REVIEW!!_


	9. Swimming with Ada

AN: I OWN NOTHING THAT ISN'T MINE!!

* * *

  
Chapter 9  
Swimming with Ada

* * *

Abe grunted as a rattle collided, once again, with the side of his head. He sighed and picked up the offending item and gave it back to his son, 'No more now, Aidan.'

_Aidan giggled, he liked this game. He liked the funny noise his ada made when his rattle hit him._

_Aidan frowned when his father turned back to his book. 'Ada, come play with me,' Aidan thought making a noise to get his father's attention. When that didn't work he did the only thing he could think of, '…ada!' Aidan thought impatiently, throwing his rattle as hard as he could._

'Ow! Aidan, enough!' Abe scolded as he picked the rattle up and put it on the end table next to the couch.

Nuala, who had been watching the pair from where she was sitting at the other end of the couch, laughed at Aidan's antics.

_Aidan, hearing his mother's laugh looked up at her with adoring eyes. He loved his mother's laugh. 'mama!' he thought happily, reaching out to her._

Nuala smiled as Aidan reached a chubby little hand out to her. She picked the five month old up and sat him on her lap, 'No more throwing your rattle at ada, little one, he doesn't like it.'

'_But I want to play…' Aidan thought sullenly, as he curled up against his mother's chest._

Nuala smiled and smoothed her hand over the soft cloth of the white and blue striped romper Aidan was wearing, she loved being a mother; it was such a wonderful feeling. 'Would you like to go for swim with ada today, little one?'

Abe looked up at Nuala in surprise and smiled. He had been hoping to take Aidan for a swim for several months now.

* * *

The once fairly empty tank room had changed drastically. Abe and Nuala's room had been extended to open into the tank room. In the tank room where once there was just a small three and a half foot long, cluttered counter and some cubby holes for all of Abe's dry land gear and other assorted things, there was now a six foot long counter that took up half the far wall with drawers for storage and cupboards to match.

The large, unused storage room in the tank room had been transformed into a nursery for Aidan.

Nuala gently undressed her tiny son later that afternoon and brought him out to the tank room where Abe was waiting in excited anticipation. She watched as Abe slowly slid into the water; Aidan cradled in his arms. The little boy adored the water and squealed happily when his father carried him into the water.

Abe chuckled as Aidan squealed, happily kicking his feet, 'That's it, Aidan kick your feet. You're already getting the hang of it.'

_Aidan squealed and kicked his feet happily. 'This is fun! _

'_Mama, come play!' Aidan thought reaching out a tiny webbed hand towards his mother._

Nuala smiled and gently reached out and touched her son's hand. Her smile widened as Aidan tugged imploringly on her fingers. An idea came to her and she gently pulled her fingers away from Aidan and got up.

'_Mama, where are you going?' Aidan thought with a whimper as he reached out desperately for his mother._

Nuala smiled at the tiny child, 'I'll be right back, little one. Don't worry.'

Abe watched Nuala leave in confusion. Strange, he thought to himself, I wonder what she's doing. He shook his head in resignation and went back to swimming with Aidan.

When Nuala returned five minutes later Abe's mouth dropped open in amazement as Nuala stood before him in a modest black one piece bathing suit. A matching knee length sarong was tied about her slender waist.

Nuala smiled shyly as she untied the sarong, placed it on the table in the corner and slid into the water, 'Elizabeth bought it for me a few weeks ago.'

'It looks beautiful on you.' Abe replied still in awe.

'_Mama!' Aidan thought with an excited squeal as his mother swam towards him. He reached his arms out for his mother to hold him._

* * *

REVIEW!!


	10. Breakfast with The Twins

I OWN NOTHING THAT'S NOT MINE!!  
DEDICATED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!

* * *

Chapter 10  
Breakfast with the Twins

* * *

Abe smiled as he fed Aidan baby food for the first time. Aidan was more than happy to eat spoon full after spoon full of banana and rice baby food.

'_This is yummy!' Aidan thought as he was fed another spoonful of food. _

'That's it Aidan, eat it all up.' Abe said with a smile as he spooned another bite into the five month olds mouth.  
Abe looked up in surprise as a chewed piece of apple sailed through the air accompanied by a delighted giggle.

'Don't throw food, Trevor.' Abe gently chided the eight month old in the highchair next to Aidan's own highchair. Liz had come in earlier and asked if he wouldn't mind watching Trevor so she and Nuala could eat breakfast. And he of course said yes.

'Unless it's at Manning.' Hellboy said as he came into the dining hall with a wiggling Catharine in his arms. 'Hey, Blue.' Hellboy greeted his friend as he put Catherine in her highchair, 'Where's Liz?'

'She and Nuala are having breakfast in the library, remember?' Abe replied as he spooned another helping of baby food into Aidan's mouth.

'So the little guy's startin' guppy food already.'

Abe raised an eyebrow in amusement at the term used for Aidan's baby food. 'Yes, but no need to worry, we won't be starting him on rotten eggs for at least four or five years.'

Hellboy stared at his blue friend in shock, 'Did you just make a joke, Blue?'

'Perhaps.' Abe replied as he set the empty bowl down and reached for a small jar and poured a little of its contents into the bowl. 'Catharine's food is over there.'

'Great,' Hellboy said as he went over to the table and picked up the bowl, 'Alright Cat, let's see what we got. Looks like apples and toast are on the menu this morning.'

Abe watched as Hellboy gave his daughter her breakfast and picked pieces of Trevor's breakfast off the floor and out of the boy's black hair.

_Aidan watched his father impatiently. 'Ada, I'm still hungry.' He thought in slight irritation.  
'Ada!' he thought as he gave an irritated shriek.  
_

A little shriek caught Abe's attention. He turned to his son with an apologetic smile 'I'm sorry little one.' Abe said as he spooned a small bit of food into his mouth.

'_That's ok, ada.' Aidan thought happily as he ate the spoonful of food his father held out to him.  
'This is yummy! Can I have more!?'_

Abe laughed as he watched as Aidan eagerly ate, 'You certainly do like applesauce, don't you, Aidan.'

* * *

REVIEW!!!!


	11. A Check Up With Fossen

You know the drill I own nothing that doesn't belong to me

* * *

Chapter 11  
A Check-up with Fossen

Nuala sighed as she went to retrieve Aidan from the tank room where he was swimming with Abe. She had been dreading Fossen's check-up all week. She knew he wouldn't be happy knowing she wasn't following all of his directions for caring for Aidan but she found many of his directions unnecessary and even a little ridiculous; such as bathing Aidan in pure spring water, wrapping him tightly in a blanket to restrict his movement at night so he wouldn't roll over in his sleep and suffocate, breastfeeding him for the first six months, never bottle feeding him and starting baby food at eight months of age and no sooner.

Just as she was climbing the stairs Abe appeared with Aidan in his arms dressed in a clean white and pale green romper. 'Oh, I was just about to come and get him.' She said with a smile as she gently took Aidan from him.

'When did Fossen say he was coming?' Abe asked as he and Nuala walked back to the library.

'Fossen said he would be arriving at two this afternoon.' Nuala replied with a sigh as she sat down and gently bounced Aidan in her arms.

* * *

Abe watched in astonishment several hours later as Nuala and Fossen engaged in a verbal battle which Nuala appeared to be winning.

'For the last time I insist that you wrap him in a blanket when he sleeps so he will not injure himself or roll over in his sleep and suffocate!' Fossen argued.

'Swaddling does more harm than good to an infant, Fossen. Besides, Aidan knows how to roll himself over, hold his head up and sit up without aid.' Nuala replied curtly, 'I will not swaddle him and that is that.'

'But proper care…' Fossen began only to be cut off by Nuala.

'Fossen I am tired of hearing what you believe is proper care for my son. You have no children of your own so how could you possibly know how to properly care for an infant!?'

Abe's mouth dropped open, he'd never; in all the time they had been together, seen Nuala so angry.

'Fossen,' Nuala went on, 'I respect you as a very valued member of the royal household, but there are some things that can only be learned through instinct. And as for introducing Aidan to new things; such as baby food and playing in the water, we do so because we believe he is ready and we never force him to try anything that he doesn't want to do.'

'What do you mean by "playing in the water"?' Fossen asked in confusion.

'Every once in a while Abraham takes him into his tank and swims with him, Aidan enjoys it very much.' Nuala replied with a proud smile.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!


	12. Mail From Antarctica

I OWN NOTHING THAT DIDN'T COME FROM MY OWN MIND!!!!!  
This just a little blip fic.

* * *

Chapter 12

Mail from Antarctica

* * *

'Hey, Myers sent us a package!' Liz said excitedly as she sat down with the box and started opening it as everyone crowded around her. She pulled a letter out of the box first and read it out loud, '"Dear, everyone, How's it going? Nothing's changed here, still cold, still desolate, and yes Red I'm still pissed that you had me transferred here!'"

Hellboy grinned at that statement.

Liz continued, '"Anyway the few of us here at the arctic B.P.R.D here just wanted to congratulate you all on the kids so we all got together and had a few rompers specially made for the kids. I really hope the kids haven't grown too much!!"'

'Aw, how nice, John sent the kids rompers,' Liz said as she pulled out a blue romper, unfolded it and laughed as she read it, '"Don't Mess With Me, My Mommy's Pyrokinetic!!"'

Red laughed as he pulled a pink romper from the box, unfolded it and grinned as he read it, '"Don't Mess With Me, My Daddy's A Demon!!"'

'Hey, there's two more in here.' Liz said as she pulled out two white rompers, 'they say "To Abe & Nuala, we couldn't decide on which one to pick so we sent both!"' Liz smiled and handed a romper to Abe and one to Nuala.

Nuala smiled and gave a soft laugh, '"Don't Mess With Me, I'm Royalty!!"'  
She laughed harder when she saw what the other romper said, '"Don't Mess With Me, My Uncle's A King!!" Do you think my brother would be too terribly upset if I brought Aidan to council wearing this?'

* * *

Review!!!!


	13. A Weekend With Uncle Day 1

* * *

I don't own anything that didn't come from my own little mind!

I do not own Hellboy or any characters associated with it nor do I own the rights to Can't Smile Without You

Dedicated to Dawnblade 2015 and PopStarOE  
This one's for you, guys!

* * *

Chapter 13  
A Weekend With Uncle Day 1

* * *

'Are you sure you don't mind, brother?' Nuala asked nervously as she set Aidan's baby bag down. Aidan would be spending the weekend away from Abe and herself for the first time and she was nervous about it.

'It's quite alright. I've been looking forward to spending time with my nephew.' Nuada replied as he held Aidan in his arms. The little five and a half month old was busily playing with a fist full his uncle's hair.

Nuala smiled, 'Eetah's at the Troll market and should be here in a little while should you need any help.'

'Very well, but I assure you everything will be fine, won't we little one?' Nuada replied as he gently bounced Aidan in his arms causing the child to squeal happily.

'I must warn you he's been a little fussy lately, especially at night.' Nuala said, 'if he gets a little colicky just give him a little Orris Root tea, it usually helps. Everything you may need should be in his bag. Well, I will see you Sunday evening then.' Nuala said.

* * *

That afternoon as Eetah passed the kings study she heard a frustrated voice, 'Come now, Aidan, you must eat.'

Eetah very cautiously knocked on the door.

'What!' Nuada snapped as he yanked the door open startling Eetah, "Oh, forgive me, I thought you might have Chancellor or Fossen. Did you need something he asked calmly.

'Please forgive me, your majesty, but as I was walking past I couldn't help but hear is everything alright?' Eetah asked carefully.

'Aidan is refusing to eat.' Nuada sighed as he ushered Eetah in.

Eetah went over to the table and peered into the bowl next to Aidan, 'May I ask what you are feeding him?

'Strained peas and carrots, rice, strained beef, and applesauce. Why?' Nuada asked in slight irritation at being questioned.

'Did you by chance mix them all together?' Eetah asked uneasily.

'Yes.' Nuada snapped impatiently.

'Oh dear! Your majesty you're not supposed to mix them all together!' Eetah laughed, 'no wonder the poor thing was refusing to eat!'

She rummaged around in the baby bag that sat on a chair near by and pulled out two small baby food jars and a clean baby spoon and came back to the table and opened the first jar up and gently took a spoonful and brought it to Aidan's mouth.

Nuada watched as his nephew looked at the proffered spoonful of food warily before opening his tiny moth and allowing Eetah to feed it to him; he squealed happily and opened is mouth for more. He was startled when Eetah got up and handed him the spoon and jar.

'And that's how it's done. When he doesn't want any more he usually turns his head away.' Eetah said as she gathered the bowl of mixed baby food, empty jars and dirty spoon and left.

* * *

Later that day Aidan sat in the training room on a blanket with a few toys as Nuada trained.

'_Do it again, uncle, do it again!' Aidan thought with a delighted giggle as he watched as his uncle completed a flip. Aidan liked watching his uncle jump around; he looked funny. _

Nuada smiled at his nephew's toothless baby grin as he giggled happily; it was a sight that warmed his heart greatly. He adored his nephew. When Nuala asked if he would mind watching Aidan for the weekend, so she and Abraham could have some time together, he had jumped at the opportunity. He didn't think it would be too difficult to care for Aidan and didn't think it necessary for Eetah to stay but he was glad she did.

* * *

Late that night Eetah was woken up by the sound of pounding at her door and the sound of crying. She jumped up out of bed, ran to the door and opened it.

'He won't stop crying .' Nuada said as he walked past Eetah into her room, 'and he keeps pulling at his ear.'

'Oh dear, his ears are hurting again,' Eetah said with a sigh as she took Aidan from Nuada, 'his ear medicine should be in his bag.'

Nuada nodded and left the room.

Eetah sat down on her bed with Aidan in her lap and did what Nuala or Abraham normally did, she sang to him, 'You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything, you see I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad, if you only knew what I'm going through you'd see I just can't smile without you. You came along just like a song and brightened my day, who'd have believed that you were part of a dream and now it all seems light years away…'

'You sing very well.'

Eetah looked up in surprise to find Nuada watching her curiously.

'He always calms down when you sing that song to him.' Eetah explained blushing at being caught.

Nuada sat the bag down and lifted Aidan up out of Eetah's arms and watched as she proceeded to look through the bag.

'Here it is.' Eetah said as she drew a small bottle out of the bag and proceeded to read the directions and administer the drops.

* * *

Reviews are what keeps this fic from doing a nose dive into the pit of hiatus-dom!  
So keep those reviews rolling!


	14. A Weekend With Uncle Day 2

I don't own anything that didn't come from my own little mind!  
I do not own Hellboy or any characters associated with it  
Just a little blurb for you all

* * *

Chapter 14  
A Weekend With Uncle Day2

* * *

_'I'm bored…' Aidan thought early the next morning as he kicked his feet beneath his blanket, trying to kick it off. Something shiny hanging over the side of his playpen caught his attention. 'ooh, pretty…' Aidan thought reaching out a chubby hand to the object that was just within his reach and pulling hard._

Nuada was jolted awake by a sharp tug to the left side of his head. 'What in Goddess's name…!' he cried but stopped as he heard a delighted giggle. Mindful of his head he carefully scooted himself to the edge of his bed and looked over into the playpen at his nephew, 'Good morning little one, you seem to be under the belief that since you are up everyone else should be up as well, I see.' Nuada murmured, carefully extracting his hair from his nephew's tiny fist and lifting him up out of his playpen.

'Well, we might as well get you dressed and' Nuada stopped mid sentence and mentally slapped himself, he left Aidan's baby bag in Eetah's room. He sighed, got up with Aidan in his arms and quickly went to retrieve the bag.  
Nuada opened the door and, much to his great surprise, found Aidan's bag in front of the door.

He picked the bag up and went into his bathing chamber.

Forty five minutes later after having bathed and diapered his nephew, Nuada reached into the bag for a fresh romper. He raised his eyebrow at the romper he pulled out, 'how appropriate.' he mused as he dressed Aidan in the "Don't Mess with Me, My Uncle's A King!!" romper.

* * *

review!!!


	15. Photographs

I don't own anything that didn't come from my own little mind!  
I do not own Hellboy or any characters associated with it  


* * *

Chapter 15  
Photographs

* * *

'Here, to remind you of home when you miss us.' Nuala said, a few weeks later, as she gave Abe a small blue cloth bag and hugged him, 'Come back safely to us, Abraham.'

'I will. I love you both so much. I'm going to miss you.' Abe murmured.

'We're going to miss you to, my love.' Nuala replied sadly.

Abe smiled and picked Aidan up out of Nuala's arms and kissed his tiny brow, 'Be good, little one and take care of your mother for me until I get back.'

'_Ada, where are you going?!' Aidan thought as he gave a tiny shriek, 'Don't go, ada!' Aidan tried in vain to reach out and grab his father to keep him from leaving. 'Ada!'_

'It's alright little one, ada will be back.' Nuala murmured stroking Aidan's back as he howled into her shoulder.

'_Make him come back, mama, make him come back!' Aidan thought as he cried into his mother's shoulder._

Abe's heart nearly broke as he looked back over his shoulder at Aidan and Nuala as he boarded the plane. Aidan was crying; his tiny webbed hand reaching out towards him as Nuala did her best to console him.

* * *

Abe sighed a few hours later as he settled down into the small tank on the BPRD plane. They had been called over to Auckland New Zealand to handle a major Basilisk infestation. They would be there for a month and a half. It would be the longest he'd ever been away from Nuala and the first time he would be away from his son longer than a few days.

As he turned over to float on his side a something blue caught his eye. It was the little pouch Nuala had given him. He quickly climbed out of the tank and retrieved it. He carefully opened the little pouch and very gingerly emptied its contents into the palm of his hand. He smiled as he looked at the laminated photos. Abe climbed back into his tank photos in hand, there were twenty five photos in all, ranging from photos of Nuala and himself, to Nuala, Aidan and himself, Nuala and Aidan and some of just Aidan.

Abe smiled as he looked at a photo of Nuala and himself; she had been teaching him to waltz in the photo.

The next photo was one of his favorite photos of Nuala; she was sitting on the steps in front of the fireplace and simply watching the fire.

The next photo was of Nuala and himself; in the photo he was standing behind Nuala with his arms around her waist and his hands resting atop hers on her large belly. Nuala wore a content smile.

He smiled as he went on to the next photo; his smile widened when he saw it: it was a picture of Nuala laying on her side on their bed her hand resting on the bottom of her belly. Nuala was just a few hours away from giving birth to Aidan in that photo.

The next photo was of Nuala holding Aidan in her arms just moments after his birth.

The next photo was of Aidan and himself; Aidan was cradled against his chest his tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb. Aidan was a little over ten hours old in that photo.

The next photo made him laugh; Aidan was in his highchair his face and hands were covered in mango and rice baby food and so was the tray of the highchair.

Abe continued to go through the photos, there were photos of Aidan and himself swimming, Nuala sitting with Aidan on her lap and so on. As he came to the last photo he couldn't help but give a soft chuckle; it was a photo of the three of them on the couch in the library; on the back were written the words "And guppy makes three!"

* * *

Review!!!


	16. Separation Anxiety

I don't own anything that didn't come from my own little mind!  
I do not own Hellboy or any characters associated with it nor do I own the rights to a dryer that works right. I do however own a dryer that is from the late eighties that has a slight (and by slight I mean 'sounds like nails on a chalkboard') squeak and wears holes in your underwear. IT'S EVIL, I TELL YOU, PURE EVIL!!!.....well now that I got that out of my system here is a little blurb for you all, ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 16  
Separation Anxiety

* * *

Nuala sighed later that night as she walked around the library with Aidan. Aidan was whimpering softly, one small chubby hand clutching a black glove. Aidan hadn't let go of the glove since he'd gotten hold of it.

Nuala looked up as the door to the library opened and Liz came in with Catharine in her arms. Catharine was clutching a black t-shirt.

'You too, huh?' Liz sighed as she sat down on a couch.

Nuala nodded as she came to sit next to Liz.

Liz glanced at the glove Aidan was clutching.

Nuala smiled in slight embarrassment, 'It's one of Abraham's spare gloves. Every time I try to take it from him he cries. I'm not really sure if I should let him have it.'

'Hey, just be thankful it's just a glove,' Liz said with a laugh as she shifted Catharine in her arms, 'Cat's practically glued herself to this shirt; it's Red's favorite shirt. I wouldn't worry, he'll probably stop clinging to it in a few days, that's how it usually goes with Cat.'

'Perhaps,' Nuala sighed, she smiled as she glanced down at Aidan who was curled up against her chest, Abe's glove nestled in his chubby hand.

Later that night as Nuala lay in bed she sighed as she fingered the bracelet Abraham had given her a month after they had first met; it was silver and when he had given it to her had only one charm, a small heart shaped charm with the words _**All my love**_ on one side and Abe's name on the other. Since then two more silver charms had been added, one was a circle shaped charm with both her and Abe's names on the front and their wedding date on the back and the other was a fish shaped charm with Aidan's name on the front and his birth date on the back.  
She had added one charm herself; it was a circle shaped charm with the symbol of Bethmoora on one side and the symbol of the silverlance on the other.

* * *

Review!!


	17. A Call From Home

I don't own anything that didn't come from my own little mind!  
I do not own Hellboy or any characters associated with it.

another little blurb for you all

* * *

Chapter 17  
A Call From Home

* * *

Abe sighed as he turned over in his small tank. It had been two weeks since he left and he was miserable; he missed Nuala and Aidan so much and he was getting tired of sleeping in his small portable tank.

Abe looked up as he heard the heavy foot falls of his friend.

'Hey, you got a call, Blue.' Hellboy said with a yawn, 'it's Nuala.'

Abe all but shot out of his tank and snatched the cell phone out of Hellboy's hand.

'Hello?'

'**Hello, Abraham. How are you?' **

'Other than missing you and Aidan and wishing I was home, everything's fine.' Abe replied, 'How are you?'

'**I'm well, but I miss you.' **

'How's Aidan?' Abe asked as he sat down against his tank.

'**He's fine, but he misses you so much. When ever we pass by your tank he reaches out towards it and whimpers.' Abe heard a pause before Nuala went on, 'he's learning how to play peek a boo with Elizabeth."**

'Is he?' Abe asked with a small smile, 'What else has he been up to?'

'**Fossen came for his sixth month check up, Aidan's grown a little over a half an inch and gained a pound.'**

'Has he, that's good to hear.' Abe replied with a smile.

It was nearly an hour and a half before he and Nuala said good bye and as he climbed back into his tank to sleep Abe smiled and sighed he was glad Nuala had called it had been so good to hear her voice and for the first time in nearly two weeks Abe was able to fall asleep easily.

* * *

Review!!


	18. Home Again

I don't own anything that didn't come from my own little mind!  
I do not own Hellboy or any characters associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 18  
Home Again

* * *

Abe grinned as he walked down the ramp of the plane four weeks later, his grin widened as he spotted Nuala and Aidan. He quickly made his way towards them and embraced Nuala.

'I missed you so much.' He murmured as he held Nuala.

'You need not miss us any more, my love, because you're home now.' Nuala replied softly.

Abe pulled back slightly to look into Nuala's loving eyes and smiled. An annoyed squeal made him shift his attention to his son. He smiled and lifted Aidan into his arms and kissed his tiny brow, 'Hello, little one. I missed you so very much.'

'_ADA!' Aidan thought as he squealed happily as his father picked him up out of his mother's arms, 'your back, oh ada I missed you so much!'  
Aidan had been miserable while his father was away, he missed swimming with him and he missed his bed time stories. And worst of all was his mother had been so sad, she had never looked sad when she was around him but he knew she was sad; he didn't like it when his mother was sad._

Abe sighed as he sank into his tank with a content smile, several hours later; it felt good to be able stretch his arms and legs out after having spent a month and a half of sleeping in his small travel tank.

He heard all about the things Aidan had done while he was away; such as pushing himself up on his hands and how he threw one of his toys into the tank, which Abe had found upon his entry into his tank.

He had missed his family so much and he hoped he wouldn't be going on another long mission away from home any time soon.

Later that evening Nuala smiled as she watched as Aidan started nodding off in Abe's arms.

'I think Aidan's ready for bed.' Abe said with a small smile.

'Would you like to put him to bed or should I?' Nuala asked with a gentle smile knowing what his answer would be.

'I'll do it,' Abe replied, 'alright, little one, time for bed. Say night-night to mama.'

'_Night, mama…' Aidan thought sleepily, as his mother kissed his forehead._

'There we are,' Abe murmured as he lifted Aidan up off the changing table. Aidan yawned, 'goodness what a yawn.' Abe smiled and laid Aidan down in his crib. As he picked up the baby blanket at the foot of the crib he was surprised when one of his gloves dropped out of it.

'_Mine,' Aidan thought with a sleepy gurgle as he held out his hand to the glove his father held._

'_Can I keep it ada…please?'_

Abe smiled at the tiny hand and gently tucked it under the blanket, 'Maybe when your old enough to go on missions you can have my gloves, but until then these stay in the tank room.'

* * *

AN: I should be working on one of the take home tests I was assigned to do over spring break, but, I DON'T WANNA!!!!(pouts and whines like a second grader)  
(Believe me, if you saw the s!$ on my Intermediate Algebra test, you'd be whining too!!)

REVIEW and you will receive one of the following lovely books from the Dementia Series:  
"Where to Take a Short Woman"  
"Where to Take a Woman in Your Own Backyard"  
"How toEarn Money While Staying in Your trunk"  
"The Wrong Underwear Can Kill"  
"How to Tell The Future By Reading The Stains On Your Shorts"  
And the number one best seller for the last five weeks in a row:  
"6 Ways To Screw Up Before Breakfast!"


	19. Cruising Along

I don't own Hellboy or anything associated with said movie so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, accusations of copy-write infringement or other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney (points to a penguin next to her)

* * *

Chapter 19  
Cruising Along

* * *

Several days later a tiny, but powerful, sneeze sent a pacifier sailing through the air.

Nuala looked up in surprise at the sudden sneeze and chuckled softly at Aidan's bewildered face, 'The gods bless you, little one.'

'_Wha' happened…?' Aidan thought bewildered, 'hey, where's my binky?!'_

_Aidan looked about him for several moments before spotting his binky on the floor several feet in front of him. He tried in vain to get his binky before looking up at his mother, 'Mama, I can't reach.'_

Nuala smiled gently at Aidan, 'You can get it, Aidan.'

'_I can't,' Aidan thought with a whimper as he turned to look over at the tank that held his father, 'Ada, I can't reach. _

Abe, who had been watching the whole scene from his tank, merely shook his head, 'You can reach it, Aidan.'

Nuala and Abe watched as Aidan started to pull himself up onto his knees and very slowly attempted to crawl towards his binky. They winced as Aidan fell and expected him to start crying but the little six month old merely gave an annoyed shriek.  
After nearly ten minutes and falling over twice Aidan finally gave up.

Nuala gave a disheartened sigh.

'Don't worry, he'll learn how.' Abe reassured her, 'Catharine didn't learn to crawl until she was seven months old.'

Nuala nodded solemnly.

* * *

Several days later as Abe sat at a table in the library filling out a report he was startled by a tiny hand on his calf. He looked down and there, to his utter amazement, sat Aidan. He glanced over at the blanket several feet away then back down to Aidan. 'Hmm…' he murmured, picking Aidan up and setting back onto the blanket and watching him.

'_I don' wanna be over here,' Aidan thought in annoyance as he pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and slowly started to crawl over to were his father was standing with a look of joyous wonder on his face._

'You did it!' Abe exclaimed happily as he scooped Aidan up, 'you crawled, Aidan, you crawled!'

* * *

Reviews are what keep this fic rolling along !!


	20. Aidan's Big Adventure

I don't own Hellboy or anything associated with said movie so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, accusations of copy-write infringement or other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney (points to a penguin next to her)

* * *

  
Chapter 20  
Aidan's Big Adventure

* * *

  
It had been nearly a week since Aidan had started crawling and the little six and a half month old took every opportunity to explore; much to his mother and father's dismay. Today he was staying with his uncle.

'_I'm bored…' Aidan thought sullenly as he looked about for something to do. His blue eyes fell on a door that was open just little bit. 'I wonder what's in there.' Aidan thought as crawled towards the door. He peeked out and stared in wonder at all the strange creatures and objects he saw. He crawled out of his uncle's study and made his way down the hall. He couldn't believe all the new and interesting things that passed him. There were funny looking creatures carrying baskets or pushing carts. One such cart was stopped a few feet away; Aidan crawled to the cart and climbed up onto the bottom of the cart behind a basket of laundry. He was so fascinated by the shiny buttons on one of the dresses that he was startled when the cart started moving._

* * *

Eetah sighed as she wheeled the cart down the hall to pick up another basket of laundry. It was High Court week which meant there were visiting dignitaries and monarchs from all across the land staying over, which also meant there were very annoying and _extremely_ high maintenance royal women staying over. And much to her annoyance, Eetah was in charge of their laundry.

'One stupid wrinkle on the ruffle of her damn dress and she demands I do it over!' Eetah growled to herself. The dress in question belonged to one of the most high maintenance royals she had ever met; it was the fairy princess, she had long curly blond hair, blue eyes, and frankly had more clothes than all the other royal women put together.

'_Pretty…' Aidan thought as he pulled at one of the buttons, it popped off easily. 'For mama!' he thought happily as he put it in the big pocket of his baby overalls. Once the cart came to a stop he crawled off of it and continued his exploration. His little wanderings brought him to a room filled with ladies in bright dresses eating little cookies and drinking tea.  
Aidan crawled his way under the table, pushing past all of the puffy dress skirts. He sat down and listened to all the chattering; he noticed a shiny spoon next to a pink slippered foot he picked it up and put it into his overall pocket along with a cookie that he found. He made his way out from under the table and out of the room. _

* * *

Over the next two hours Aidan explored, he accumulated a number of little treasures:

The shiny button, the spoon, a now half eaten cookie, a sparkly rock, a pretty blue ribbon, a thimble, a blue feather, a copper coin and a funny looking stick.  
He had since curled up in a basket of clothes in some room and fallen asleep.

* * *

'YOU WHAT?!' Eetah exclaimed as she stared in disbelief at her king.

'I can't find Aidan, he wandered off!' Nuada growled as he lifted a table cloth to look under it.

'How could you lose him, he was in the same room as you!' Eetah replied as she searched.

Nuada was about to snap a reply when a scream cut through the air, followed by the frightened cry of a baby.  
Both Nuada and Eetah ran to where the scream came from.

'What in the world…' Eetah began as a pink and blonde blur raced out of a room.

'There's a…a…THING in my room!' The frazzled fairy princess exclaimed.

Nuada raced into the room to find a crying Aidan sitting up in a laundry basket,  
'Thank the gods, you're alright.' Nuada said with a relieved sigh as he lifted Aidan up and calmed him.

'_I was just sleeping and that big glittery lady started screaming at me!' Aidan thought as he cried into his uncle's shoulder, 'She called me a smelly frog!'_

'Look what that little thing did to my best dress!!' the fairy princess fumed as she picked up the pink dress Aidan had been sleeping on; a wet drool mark on the skirt.

Eetah rolled her eyes, 'He's not a thing, he's a baby.'

'The little beast just ruined my best dress!' the fairy princess shrieked.

'_I'm not a beast, you big glittery puffball!' Aidan thought with an annoyed shriek._

'That little beast happens to be my nephew.' Nuada growled at the princess as he and Eetah left.

The fairy princess visibly paled at Nuada's statement, realizing that she had just insulted the son of King Nuada Silverlance's twin sister.

* * *

'You are just bound and determined to get me into trouble with your mother, aren't you Aidan?' Nuada sighed as he laid Aidan down to change him. He was surprised when a spoon fell out of his pocket. 'What in the world…'

Nuada laughed as he pulled out the various little treasures that Aidan had collected; most of which were either shiny or blue. My nephew's a Magpie*, Nuada thought with a laugh. 'Well you certainly did obtain quite a few unique treasures on your little exploration, didn't you, Aidan. You seem to have an affinity for shiny objects and the color blue, much like your mother.'

* * *

'Well it certainly sounds like he had quite a day.' Nuala said with a smile later that evening as she picked Aidan up.

'Please forgive me, sister. I did not mean to lose him.' Nuada said in shame.

'There is nothing to forgive, brother,' Nuala replied with a gentle smile, 'but in the future I ask that you try to be a little more careful. Aidan likes to wander off and explore.'

'Yes he certainly does and might I add that he's become quite the little collector.' Nuada said with a chuckle.

Nuala cocked her head in confusion as Nuada reached into Aidan's baby bag, her eyes widened as he drew out a handful of things and set them on the table. 'Oh my.' She murmured staring at the small collection of items.

Aidan squealed and reached out to the button his uncle held.

Nuada smiled and gave the button to his nephew, hi smile widened when Aidan held the jeweled button out to his mother.

'For me, little one, thank you.' Nuala said with a smile as she took the button her young son offered to her, 'It's beautiful.'

* * *

*Magpie: a bird that likes shiny objects

REVIEWS KEEP THIS STORY GOING!!


	21. First Word

I don't own Hellboy or anything associated with said movie so please no lawsuits, warrants, papers to appear in court, accusations of copy-write infringement or other legal maters if you wish to do so bring it up with my attorney (points to a penguin next to her)

Chapter 21  
First Word

* * *

Abe stared in wide eyed shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

'Maybe she won't notice…' Hellboy said hopefully, looking over at his friend.

'I wouldn't count on it, Red.' Abe replied.

'Liz is gonna kill me.' Hellboy groaned as he watched as his eight month old daughter giggled and clapped her pudgy little hands.

* * *

The next morning Liz and Nuala ate breakfast together with the twins and Aidan.

A bit of toast went sailing through the air made Liz sigh.

Nuala smiled in amusement as Aidan and Trevor threw small bits of their own breakfast.

'Crap!' Catharine cried happily as she threw another piece of toast.

Liz looked at her daughter in shock for a few moments before sighing, 'She's her father's daughter. I just hope when she's older she doesn't end up bringing home every stray cat she finds.'

* * *

REVIEW!!!

AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT I'M PRACTICALY BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS!!! MY ONE WEEK SPRING BREAK TURNED INTO THREE WEEKS DUE TO FLOODING IN THE FARGO MOOREHEAD AREA(damn it...) AND I HAVEN'T BEEN OUT OF MY APPARTMENT SINCE THE START OF SPRING BREAK(wait, I take that back I was out helping fill sandbags....)


End file.
